User blog:Teien/Sangria (Crew member of the Immortal Garden)
Yuki Shiroshiki was the guardian of the Shiroshiki shrine in Kyoto, Japan in The Edo period. Yuki was a demure and meek girl and rather shy but had a loving and caring heart; she always would help out with her family's shrine whenever she had time to. One day a group of bandits came to the shrine to steal a certain item that the shrine protected for hundreds of years, but her father refused to give it to them and so they killed him and than proceeded to kill everyone in the shrine. Yuki was lying on the floor of the main hall of the shrine nearly died when she heard a voice call out her name. She never heard this voice before but feared death so she listened to what it had to say and it said:" Call on the powers of the 'Seven' a you will be able to purge the world of all evil" and so she did. This was the very moment she became the host of the 'Seven' which was a group of seven samurai that had become tainted with the evil of the seven deadly sins and had to be sealed inside the mystical katana 'Sin Eater' so they couldn't reek havoc on Edo anymore. Unlike most people who use the sword she wasn't over overcame by the madness because she was a virgin and half-succubus. With her new found power she went on a rampage and killed everyone in sight for three days straight. After her rampage she decided to seclude herself away from other people in fear of her harming anyone else. She remained like this until faithful day she was in Edo and ran into trouble with a bunch of drunken samurai in a dark alley; she decimated all of them quickly without using the powers granted by Sin Eater and the Seven. During the Meiji Period she worked as an Immortal-Immortal Killer. She then traveled for twelve more years until she found herself on the battlefield of the Battle of Sekigahara. She clashed blades with Yagyū Munenori during the battle and after it she became his student to learn how to use a katana properly. Information Yuki's age is unknown but is presumed to be at least 444 years old. (Born on May 11,1571?). The Seven are possibly around the same age as her. In current day Japan she is known as Sangria of the Red Butterfly Samurai. She is pilot Navigator of Avadora; she also acts as a second chef, medic and waifu of the whole The Immortal Garden crew. She was the second to join Luk Legates and the Immortal Garden. Early Life Awakening The Chaos Memory of Tears Lust SIN Phase 0 Under Heavenly Destruction Endless Despair Lost Child Appearance She has short black hair with one curly bang over her right eye. When nice personality is in control her breast are b-cup but when Kagura or Gula (two of the seven demons possessing her body) takes over she goes from an b-cup to a sizable DD-cup. She wears dresses and kimonos and serefuku uniforms(for some reason). Yuki's Personality People generally take advantage of niceness so she very suspicious to people she hardly knows. Due to past trouble she doesn't like men and is generally hateful/fearful when around them. She is a bit of a klutz but all in all a good person. She secretly has feelings for Luk Legates and John "Mayhem" Griefer; two fellow members of the immortal Garden. Powers and Abilities Guardianship- She was chosen by Izanami herself to protect the Sin Eater from the forces of evil. Chastity Embodiment- Although she's a Succubus she's very shy towards men *Chastity Empowerment- Sin Eating- Supernatural Strength- Due to not being human she has the strength of 100 men on. Alleviation- She suppress negative symptoms and relieve pain. *Curing- *Healing- Powers Via Weapon- SIn Eater *Curse Empowerment- *Enhanced Swordsmanship- *Soul-Bound Weapon- *Soul-Bound Entity- Succubus Physiology- *Dream Walking- *Empathic Illusion Casting- *Love Detection- *Love Manipulation- *Nightmare Manipulation- *Subliminal Seduction- *Relationship Identification- *Sleep Inducement- *Soul Destruction- *True Illusion- *Unlovability- She can induce this on others Performance Art Intuition- Semi-Immortality- She stopped aging at nineteen years old, but her figure is due to her succubus heritage. Retroactive Immortality- Yuki has survived this long because once she dies she just revives. Culinary Intuition- Soul Shield- Kiss of Death *Absorbing Kiss: Sangria can absorb life force via a kiss. *Necrotic Kiss: kiss that causes victim to rot alive. *Healing Kiss *Poison Kiss: kill others by giving a kiss with venom. Immortality Negation- Members of her clan has the mystical ability to negate immortality. She can kill just about all types of Immortals. Kagura "Luxuria" Kurokami (Lust) Personality Kagura appears to be polite and playful at first glance, but underneath this façade lies a much darker side; an example of this is when she took joy while torturing an United Judgment Bureau officer who was slowly forgetting everything in his life due to her toxic kunai. She is a sadist and cruel person as she thinks about brainwashing other's to kill the ones closest and then giving back her memories, and wonders on what she might feel after killing him. After a heartfelt confession of her pain and sorrow she had to deal with during her childhood and even in current times, she became slightly nicer to the other membes of Immortal Garden, and even went so far as to claim that she is in love with Luk , but she still retains her dark personality. Kagura's Powers Bloodlust Aura- Love Detection- Lust Embodiment - Lust Manipulation - Self-Doubt Inducement- Sexual Inducement- Viper'sEdge- Mesmerizing Presence- Supernatural Beauty- Concept-Dependent Immortality- As long as there is hatred and malice in the world she can exist forever. Obsession Empowerment- Desire Form Gula (Gluttony) Personality Gula is a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Taro, but admires Luk. Gula can at times be, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious girl who tries to calm Ira and Kagura down whenever she encounters Taro. During the events of Endless Despair, Gula develops a passionate hatred for Sarah, growing extremely jealous of Sarah's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". This is similar to how Aceeia gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Yuki when she first thought that Taro was trying to flirt with her. Finally, Gula gets greatly irritated when Taro tells her that he will do anything to seduce Yuki, claiming that he is only interested by her breasts. Gula's Power Digestive Asimilation- Gluttony Embodiment- Gluttony- Supernaturally Dense Tissue- Hunger Suppression- Coating- Safety Field Projection- *Fortification Creation- *Causality Negation- Power Echo- Knowledge Replication Matter Ingestion- Ninja Magic Body Flicker- Shukuchi- Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Endurance Hirenkyaku Accelerated Metabolism Accelerated Thought Process Enhanced Power Replication- Enhanced Unarmed Combat- *Aikido- *Power Kicking- *Power Fists- *Speed Strike- *Megaton Punch- Speed Combat- *Enhanced Strength- *Enhanced Speed- Infinite Digestive System- Avaritia (Greed) Personality Avaritia can be quite over-exuberant, and she is prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. She has a romantic fascination with Lance, always willing to go charging in headlong if she sees someone making him upset. She is a woman with great pride in her home and tolerates no ill words towards it or her master. Though many members of the Immortal Garden ridicule her and think of her as annoying, she protects those she cares about (such as Lillian and Yuki) with her life, and has a heart of gold. She thinks of herself as the "Hero of Justice", and the one to punish all evil doers. Avaritia, however, possesses a lot of standards that display quite a bit of wisdom. She is capable of eventually forgiving Sangria despite her murder of L.A.S.T, admitting herself to be an idiot. Likewise, she is not that overly blinded with her infatuation with Lance that even if he asked nicely, she would not hand over her sword, recognizing his allegiance with UJB. Even so, she also did not blame Lance for his allegiance and quickly deduced that Darkness is behind it. During the events of, Lost Child, Avaritia's personality is almost reversed. She is calm, quiet, reserved and respectful. All negative connotations associated with her seemingly disappear, and in scenes involving Lance, she is shown to treat him with dignity and respect. Avaritia's Powers Avarice Inducement- Greed Empowerment- Greed Embodiment- Emotion-Connective Immortality- Inorganic Duplication- Monetary Manipulation- Obsession Empowerment Enhanced Chakram Skill- Strength Theft- Matter Creation- Quantity Manipulation- Subconscious Manifestation- Invidia (Envy) Personality She seems to be very energetic, cheerful, gentle, and spoiled which given her youth(compared to the other members of the Seven and Immortal Garden), fits well but she is shown to be fearless and gutsy unlike many youngster(immortals) around her years. She acts very childish, sometimes she acts like a drama queen, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly; she appears to be crying on the ground when she loses a sparring match, but if the others watch long enough, she lifts her face out of her hands smiling briefly, before resuming her fake crying. Judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her poses and and taunts. She states "Bigger isn't always better, you know", showing that she doesn't care about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females(namely Eclaire and Yuki). Invidia Emotion-Connective Immortality- Envy Embodiment- Envy Inducement- Shapeshifting- Power Replication- Possession- Dual Wielding- *Enhanced Swordsmanship- **Roukanken **Murakumo Superbia (Pride) Personality Superbia is unsurprisingly brash and arrogant. Although it is known that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting and seemingly revels in it. Superbia Arrogance Inducement- Emotion-Connective Immortality- Pride Embodiment- Pride Empowerment- Enhanced Fanmanship- Painless Damage- Aceeia (Sloth) Personality Aceeia is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually, in stark contrast to some characters in the Immortal Garden Crew. She is more empathic to the poor than others. She is a pervert as her first comment made when the Immortal Garden first met her was about Lux Sanctus' breasts, and constantly she tries to attempt to grope Lillian's breasts and analyzes most female opponent's B-W-H measurements. However, she has no interest in underage females such as Eclaire (she remarks how she should get back to her in 10 years) and repeatedly states how she dislikes entertaining men. She tends to flirt with almost any woman(and man) she encounters and tries several times to invite Lillian to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Yuki's interference (mostly a punch in the face). On a serious note, Aceeia became enraged and tried to kill Lance when the latter attacked Rachel, showing a protective side to her (although it is likely this extends to all women and members of the IG). She is also surprisingly humble as she frequently attributes her many "successes" to the fact that she has "great sidekicks". She also tries to give Taro advice and words of wisdom to help him understand his reason for fighting and later develops a level of respect towards Taro after the battle with Lance. Aceeia Emotion-Connective Immortality- Sloth Embodiment- Time Stopping- Sloth Inducement- Enhanced Strength- Enhanced Speed- Trapping Intuition- Gauntlet Proficiency- Enhanced Intelligence- *Parallel Processing- Ira (Wrath) Personality When Ira takes over she becomes a bloodthirsty sadist who lashes out at everyone around her. She retains Yuki's klutzyness and gains Gula's gluttonous appetite. Ira is quite yandere but never does anything too extreme. Many males see her as the pinnacle of "Moe" to her dismay. When around the other crew members she acts aloof and snarky. Ira's Powers Suicide Inducement- Anger Inducement- Berserker Physiology - Emotion-Connective Immortality- Anger Augmentation- Pain Constructs- Rage Form- Pain Inducement- Weapon Arsenal- *Weapon Proficiency Touch- Wrath Embodiment- Sangria Personality Sangria is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. Sangria remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Yuki has towards Taro Kirihito. Every time they meet, she will mock him with Yuki's voice in a playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Lance Lux Sanctus' head in exchange for 165 yen. Shura's Powers Shura also retains all of Yuki's powers Morality Empowerment- Technological Possession- Spatial Tuning- Sangria has mastered all aspects of Spatial Tuning except for making it into her nigh-omnipotent playground. Sin Incarnate-She IS the reason the 'Sin Eater' was made after all. Vice Inducement- Demon Manipulation- *Demon Creation- Sin Empowerment- The Stare- Fear-Based Shapeshifting- Fear Perception- Negative Emotion Empowerment- Sin Eating- Torment Inducement- Symbolic Attack- Despair Incarnate- The Brute- Crash!- King's Flame- Death-Force Attacks- *Death Orb *Wave Motion Death *Concealed Death Spikes Air Wave Emission- Buoyancy Manipulation- One-Man Army- Presence Manipulation- *Presence Insertion- Teleport Dash- * Afterimage Creation- Sin Sense- Deadly Sin Projection- Afterlife Prevention- *Reincarnation Denial- Unnatural Presence- Luck Absorption- Power Mimicry Immunity- Haemopotent Replication- Enhanced Swordsmanship- Culinary Skills When it's Kagura's turn to cook you can bet that you'll be eating nothing else but meat and fish. She can make bento lunches that usually includes Rice and various styles of Shrimp with a side fried chicken or fried fish. Medical Skills Much of what Yuki knows about medicine is from medical books she used to read as a child. Weaknesses When Yuki is in control she doesn't like to fight even if it's to defend herself. Kagura can be killed temporarily by soul harming attacks. If they are harmed with soul damaging attacks they can be knocked out of sync making them a bit sluggish. When Kagura takes over she doesn't know when to quit a fight and I quite flirtatious to say the least. Gula likes to eat a lot and is easily distracted by food. Ira almost always underestimates her adversaries. The longer Sangria is in control of the body the more everyone's insanity is drained. Aceeia is lazy, but smart Superbia always starts fights over just about anything Invidia will always get herself into danger but she always finds a way to get herself out of it. Avaritia only does things that benefit her Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters